EL TRISTE AMOR QUE LA MUERTE SEGÓ
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grell se fue dos años con su amante, William está roto. El curso del verdadero amor. Grell le enseño lo hermoso del amor y lo importante deperdo ar, pero también aprendieron lo doloroso de vivir y a jamás olvidar
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MIS CORDEROS SUICIDAS (?) OK NO JAJA, ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SEGÚN EL FANDOM FUERON DOS AÑOS EN LOS QUE GRELL DESAPARECIÓ, SE FUE CON ANGELINA.

ÚLTIMAMENTE SÓLO HE ESCRITO ONE-SHOTS; TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ALGO LARGO, PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO, DEMASIADAS HORAS EXTRA NO REMUNERADAS Y NO ES BROMA, (U_U).

EN FIN, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y A LOS QUE LES GUSTAN MIS HISTORIAS, DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN DONDE ENCONTRARME EN FACEBOOK, TAMBIEN ESTOY EN TUMBLR Y COMIENZO A PUBLICAR EN WATTPAD, DEVIANART, AMOR YAOI . COM , FANFICTION . NET Y TODAS LAS PAGINAS POSIBLES XD.

HORA DE LOS AVISOS: SÓLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE PRONTO RETOMARÉ EL SONGFIC DE "SHINIGAMI HAKEN KYOUKAI DEATH", LO EDITARÉ Y SUBIRÉ DE NUEVA CUENTA PUES NO ME GUSTÓ CÓMO QUEDÓ EL CAPÍTULO DE WILLIAM Y ESTOY CONTEMPLANDO LA IDEA DE HACER UNA SECUELA DEL FIC "¿DONDE ESTÁ WILLIAM?", AÚN NO ES SEGURO, TENGO MUCHOS PENDIENTES, PERO SI ME INSPIRO LO SUFICIENTE LES PROMETO EXPLICARLES A DONDE FUE WIRU TODO ESE TIEMPO PERDIDO.

FIN DEL COMUNICADO.

ME COSTÓ MUCHO ENCONTRAR UN BUEN TÍTULO PARA ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE OPINARON.

"PUEDE CONTENER UN WILLIAM VIOLENTO, NINGÚN GRELL SUTCLIFF RESULTÓ HERIDO REALMENTE, EL USO DE ESTE FIC QUEDA BAJO LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE QUIEN LO LEE, LA EMPRESA NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE POR LAS REACCIONES SECUNDARIAS"

SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, LES PRESENTO "EL TRISTE AMOR QUE LA MUERTE SEGÓ"

(CON ESTE TITULO HAGO REFERENCIA Y ME REFIERO A LA EVOLUCIÓN DEL ROMANCE ENTRE WILLIAM Y GRELL Y COMO POR LAS TONTERÍAS DEL PELIRROJO FINALMENTE ESTE AMOR FUE SEGADO/COSECHADO/OLVIDADO POR WILLIAM).

…

…

* * *

William T. Spears nunca fue un hombre de emociones e impulsos, siempre reservado, tranquilo, al menos en el exterior, muy dentro de su muerto corazón guardaba turbios recuerdos, su semblante sereno sólo era una máscara para ocultar la locura de los dioses de la muerte.

"Un dolor tan inmenso, demasiado intenso como para seguir viviendo".

…

Ronald se dirigía a paso veloz hacia la oficina de William, tenía que entregar su documentación a tiempo pues esta noche tendría una cita con la linda chica nueva de recursos humanos. Se detuvo de golpe ante la puerta, por lo general ésta siempre está cerrada, pero en esta ocasión estaba entre abierta, sigilosamente Knox entró.

La típica escena de siempre. Grell estaba de rodillas en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro a un lado del escritorio de William, junto a él estaba Spears en cuclillas, su mano estaba entre los rojos cabellos, era difícil descifrar si solamente estaba posada ahí para dar consuelo o si mantenían un fuerte agarre para causar más daño.

–Señor– Ronald se aclaró la garganta, ambos hombres se percataron de su público, William se puso de pie de inmediato, Grell tardó un poco más, cuando este volteó, era claro que en su rostro había una gran herida que emanaba sangre, Ronald miró a Grell, después miró la esquina del escritorio, "más sangre".

–Ronald Knox– dijo William sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio de dos tonos, de inmediato. Ronald entregó su trabajo, Spears le dio una revisión rápida y despidió al joven, pero la curiosidad mató al gato.

–¿Está bien Sutcliff senpai? – cuestionó Ronald sin dejar de ver a Grell.

–Sí… sólo es demasiado torpe y se tropezó al entrar– fue la respuesta de William, Grell no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió cómo si nada.

Ronald salió de la oficina y se encogió de hombros su rojo senpai solía sacar de quicio a su gerente, no sería de extrañarse que algún día ambos terminaran matándose NUEVAMENTE.

William se acercó de nuevo a Grell, lo tomó por la barbilla con suavidad, miró de reojo la esquina de su escritorio para volver a ver a Grell, su mirada era gélida.

…

*William nunca fue el hombre más amoroso, pero para Grell era suficiente, su amor alcanzaba y sobraba para ambos.

*Grell era superficial cualquiera dudaría de su amor y lealtad, pero William sabía que era suyo y de nadie más, estaban juntos… "Estaban".

Grell le enseñó lo hermoso del amor, lo importante de perdonar, pero también le recordó lo doloroso de vivir y a nunca olvidar.

"Morir por amor, matar por amor…

Las copas chocaron tintineando la misma melodía desde hace dos años, una noche más, otra prostituta muerta, el vino era tan rojo cómo la ardiente pasión de los amantes que le bebían.

…

Una noche más de soledad, hace dos años Grell Sutcliff desapareció del reino shinigami, no hay ni rastro del rojo segador, su registro no se encuentra en la biblioteca shinigami, "no está muerto", pero "¿Dónde está?".

–William, conozco bien a esa cabeza roja, yo sé que…–Eric no pudo terminar su frase.

–Eric Slingby, ¿a caso no tienes trabajo pendiente?, tengo más asignaturas para ti– sentenció Spears. El escoses alzó los brazos en señal de rendición y salió de la oficina.

"Conocer a Grell… ¿Quién se creía Slingby para decir conocer a Grell?, sí alguien en esta vida conocía a Sutcliff ese era William".

–Grell, no me puedes estar haciendo esto– Spears tomó asiento y hundió el rostro en sus manos.

…

La melancólica parca aún recuerda la primera vez que el pelirrojo le rompió el corazón.

La tarde en que se enteró que sería compañero del popular Grell Sutcliff, William recordó lo que era la felicidad, cosa que había olvidado el día en que se suicidó, estaba lleno de orgullo, el psicópata carmín no soportaba a nadie cerca pero William tendría el honor de trabajar junto a Grell, pero todo se vino abajo cuando Grell le despreció rompiendo así el corazón de Spears.

William se juró jamás volver a ser humillado por algo tan banal como el amor. Pero la historia prometía repetirse, aunque el supervisor no lo permitiría.

…

Bajo el agua. Ahora el frágil cuerpo yacía bajo el agua La navaja resbaló de su mano salpicando el piso con sangre, mientras tanto el cuerpo se hundía lentamente en el agua ahora teñida de rojo, la melena carmesí se sumergió hasta perderse en el fondo de la tina.

Grell fue traído a la realidad dejando a un lado aquellos recuerdos de su muerte, William tomó a jengibre por los hombros y lo sacó de su letargo, aunque no lo necesitaba, sus pulmones jalaron aire con desesperación.

Sutcliff miró sus brazos, aún estaban las marcas de lo que fue su lucha con el demonio mayordomo, la nívea piel estaba llena de magullones, al sentirse pudo sentir sus costillas terminar de romperse, un grito cual si de un animal agonizante escapó de sus labios, William le ignoró y continuó secando el delgado cuerpo, sus manos, esas manos que alguna vez le tocaron con devoción al desnudo hoy simplemente se encargaban de absorber la humedad a través de una toalla.

–Gracias por salvarme– murmuró Grell, William se detuvo en los muslos por un momento, segundos, despues se puso de pie y arrojó la toalla al rostro de Grell para salir de inmediato del cuarto de baño.

Grell cometió un grave error y lo pagaría caro, William estaba roto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola corderos carmesí, después de casi 2 meses de depresión, finalmente he regresado para terminar este fic.

Espero continuar pronto con mi recopilado de charactersongs para one-shot songfic que tengo abandonado desde hace un año.

También tengo contemplado hacer in fanfiction "slingphies" pero aún no tengo bien planteada la trama.

¿Saben?, he leído u

Últimamente he leído muchos fics Grelliam donde Grell es físicamente mujer, pensé que quizá la autora no era fan del yaoi, pero veo que ese no es el motivo puesto que tiene historias Slingphries. Resulta que como ama mucho a Grell, por eso lo hace mujer, ustedes ¿que opinan?, me pareció lindo por Grell, pero me resulta un poco raro, no sé, leer yaoi me parece ya muy normal, pero leer hetero sexoso…. Es… no estoy acostumbrada jajaja ¿?

LES PARECERÍA SI HAGO ALGO SIMILAR?

Sin más preámbulos…

Feliz lectura.

…

* * *

Eran dos corteses extraños, uno frente a otro sin ningún tema en común que se ignoraban para así evitar pelear a muerte, las cosas que los unían se las llevó aquella noche de monzón.

Podríamos acusar a William de insensato, exagerado, injusto y más, pero su viejo corazón ya no estaba en condiciones de ceder ni un capricho más, esta había sido la última estafa de Grell.

–Will– llamó el pelirrojo a su compañero mientras tomaba lugar frente a este mostrando una amplia sonrisa, William no alzó la mirada y continuó bebiendo su té, Grell suspiró resignado, le dolía el desprecio de su amado, pero no dolía tanto como le dolió a William su traición.

Con el paso de las horas Spears se tornó cada vez más distante e irritado, esta era una situación que Grell no estaba dispuesto a tolerar por más tiempo.

Fueron horas como para volverse loco, toda una noche en vela, una mañana deprimente y una tarde inesperada.

Su jornada laboral había terminado, en todo el día Sutcliff no había visto a su jefe, tal parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado.

Una vez fuera de la sede, el carmín exuberante fue detenido, como siempre la muerte roja luchó, pero sus fuerzas se fueron al ver que William estaba presente. ¿a caso fue Will quien le mandó encerrar?, con el corazón destrozado Grell se rindió.

…

Desde una lóbrega celda dos figuras familiares se disputaban el futuro, "morir por amor, matar por amor"

–William, no puedes tratar a una dama de tal manera, lastimas mi corazón– exclamó la parca roja dramáticamente, aunque no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

–¿lastimo tu corazón? – murmuró el supervisor con incredulidad.

–Te di mi corazón– reprochó William golpeándose el pecho, estrujando su saco justo sobre donde se encuentra aquel órgano vital. esas palabras paralizaron al pelirrojo.

–¿Qué te tiene tan molesto Will? –

–En verdad no lo entiendes ¿no es así?, la magnitud de tus actos.

–sólo son humanos– dijo el rojo sin importancia.

–La importancia de tus gafas, el valor de la vida– dijo William.

–La redención y el perdón– dijo Grell.

William tomó su death scythe y golpeó a Grell en la cabeza con mucha fuerza, era más que obvio, Grell era caso perdido, no valía la pena continuar, estaba a punto de abandonarlo todo de no ser por…

–¿sabes Will?, nunca fui bueno cuidando de mi mismo, te necesito. Sé que cuando algo se rompe ya no se puede reparar, pero, en su mayoría se puede reemplazar…

–Tú no tienes un corazón para darme– le interrumpió William.

–Pero tengo un alma, mi alma es toda tuya, sólo para ti– el carmín abrazó a su mayor por la espalda, Spears se tensó de inmediato, tomó las manos de Grell y le obligó a soltarle.

–Desde que te conocí, no haz hecho nada más que subestimarme tanto física como intelectualmente Grell Sutcliff y a pesar de todo eso, siempre fuiste importante para mi.

Grell era un mar de lagrimas, a caso ¿lo había perdido todo?.

William salió de la celda.

–Siempre serás mi favorito Will– gritó Grell. El moro se detuvo, pensó un poco y habló.

–Haré lo posible porque salgas mañana por la mañana, no prometo nada, así que no me esperes– respondió Spears.

Quizá para Grell no estaba todo perdido, le costaría lagrimas de sangre recuperar el amor de William, pero después de todo, tenía toda su eternidad para lograrlo.

….

* * *

Esto fue todo, gracias, los amo mil.

.

Comentarios por favor.


End file.
